CN City
thumb|right|300px|CN City Era Bumpers. The CN City look (in Latin America in Spanish La Ciudad CN) was the third Cartoon Network look. The CN (Cartoon Network) City look contained all the Cartoon Network characters living in a CGI town. The City look was replaced on April 10, 2006 with the Yes!. The City look was deemed the most popular due to it rerunning all of Cartoon Network's originals, along with new shows that were somewhat pleasing to fans such as Mega XLR, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. Though the most well known show that started during this look was Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends which lasted after this look, the Yes! look, and made it all the way up to the Noods look. It came close to making it to the NBA look, though series creator, Craig McCracken, resigned from Cartoon Network around the time it went from just cartoons to both cartoons and live-action. The Pan-Euro Cartoon Network was the second last channel using these bumpers, they started June 20, 2008 and ended on April 24, 2009. In Asian and Australian territories, the City era went a debut rebrand on October 1, 2005 until August 31, 2008, which became rebranded to New Wave era. Cartoon Network Latin America is the last channel using this look, launched there on January 1st, 2005 and used until August 6th 2010, at midnight. The City look ended in Latin America on August 6, 2010 at 12:00 AM, rebranding with Toonix look. It's considered by most one of the best look of all of Cartoon Network. Shows that were in the city (US) *2 Stupid Dogs (Big dog appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers (Adi appeared in the Shooting Target bumper) *Ben 10 *Camp Lazlo *Class of 3000 *Codename: Kids Next Door *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken (The Red Guy appeared in a poster than eating ice-cream with Mandy) *Dexter's Laboratory *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Evil Con Carne (Ghastly appeared driving a car in the introduction bumper) *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *The Flintstones (Dino appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Huckleberry Hound (appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *I Am Weasel (I.R. Baboon appeared in the pizza bumper) *Johnny Bravo *Justice League Unlimited *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Looney Tunes **Duck Dodgers **Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (Hecter the Buldog appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *Megas XLR *My Gym Partner's A Monkey *The Powerpuff Girls *Robotboy *Samurai Jack *Sheep in the Big City (Lady Richington appeared in the hide and seek bumper) *Squirrel Boy *Teen Titans *Time Squad (appeared in The Summer 2005 bumpers, and Otto Osworth appeared in Santa Eustace bumpers) *Tom and Jerry *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *Xiaolin Showdown (appeared in a school bumper, and Kimiko appeared on a poster) Non-Cartoon Network *Atomic Betty (but no characters, just posters and banners on every bumper) *Krypto the Superdog (but no characters, but they have appeared on screens, posters, and traffic lights) *Mucha Lucha (but no characters, just posters and banners on every bumper) *Totally Spies! (but no characters, just posters and banners on every bumper) *Pokemon (characters haven't appear in the city, but they have appeared on screens, traffic lights, and a comic book) *Winx Club (but no characters, just posters and banners on every bumper) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (characters haven't appear in the city, but they have appeared on screens, and traffic lights) Characters by TV show * 2 Stupid Dogs - Big dog * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers - Adi * Ben 10 - Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Wildmutt, FourArms, Grey Matter, XLR8, Heatblast * Camp Lazlo - Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, Edward, Chip, Skip. Samson, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, Almondine, Lemmings, Dave, Ping Pong * Class of 3000 - Sunny Bridges, Li'l D, Tamika Jones, Kim Chin, Kam Chin, Philly Phil, Edward "Eddie" Phillip James Lawrence III, Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos * Codename: Kids Next Door - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5 * Courage the Cowardly Dog - Courage, Eustace Bagge, Muriel Bagge, The Weremole * Cow and Chicken - The Red Guy * Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Dad, Mom * Ed, Edd n Eddy - Ed, Edd, Eddy, Johnny 2x4, Plank, Jimmy, Nazz, Lee, May and Marie Kanker, Rolf * The Flintstones - Dino * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends - Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Cheese, Duchess, Terrence * Grim & Evil ** Evil Con Carne - Major Dr. Ghastly ** The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Grim, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Ms. Butterbean * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Kaz, Jang Keng, Tekirai * Huckleberry Hound - Huckleberry Hound * I Am Weasel - I.R. Baboon * Johnny Bravo - Johnny Bravo, Bunny Bravo, Little Suzy, Pops * Justice League Unlimited - Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Juniper Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Monroe, Ophelia Ramírez, Marcus Conner * Looney Tunes ** Duck Dodgers - Duck Dodgers, The Eager Young Space Cadet, Dr. I.Q. Hi, Martian Commander ** Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries - Hecter the Buldog * Megas XLR - Coop Cooplowski, Jamie, Kiva Andru * My Gym Partner's A Monkey - Jake SpiderMonkey, Adam Lyon, Slips Python, Lupe Toucan, Ingrid Giraffe, Windsor Gorilla, Principal Pixiefrog, Coach Gills, Latanya Hippo, Margaret Rhino, Bull Sharkowski, Kerry, Joanie Ox * The Powerpuff Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Mayor of Townsville, Sara Bellum, Ms. Keane, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Amoeba Boys, Gangreen Gang * Robotboy - Robotboy, Tommy Turnbull, Gus Bachman Turner, Lola Mbola, Donnie Turnbull, Dr. Kamikaze, Constantine * Samurai Jack - Jack, Aku * Sheep in the Big City - Lady Richington * Squirrel Boy - Rodney J. Squirrel, Andy Johnson * Teen Titans - Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven * Time Squad - Otto Osworth, Larry 3000, Buck Tuddrussel * Tom and Jerry - Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Spike Bulldog * Scooby-Doo ** What's New, Scooby-Doo? - Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley ** Classic Scooby-Doo - Scrappy Doo, Creeper, Redbeard's Ghost * Xiaolin Showdown - Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo Voices *Arthur Anderson - Eustace *Ben Diskin - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 *Billy West - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Buster Bunny, Tom Cat, Kyle Finkster *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig, Hampton J. Pig, The Eager Young Space Cadet *Brenda Vaccaro - Bunny Bravo *Brian Doyle-Murray - Coach Gills, Dr. Kamikaze *Candi Milo - Coco, Cheese, Dexter, Madame Foster, Robotboy, Sweetie Pie, Baby Melissa Duck, The Flea *Carlos Alazraqui - Lazlo, Monroe, Salty Mike, Droopy, Baby Daffy Duck, Steaky the Supercat, Rikochet *Casey Kasem - Shaggy *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom, Atomic Betty *Corey Burton - Brainiac *Cree Summer - Kerry, Numbuh 5, Latanya Hippo *Daran Norris - Wile E. Coyote, Walter Wolf *David Coburn - Captain Planet *David DeLuise - Coop Cooplowski *Dee Bradley Baker - Road Runner, Numbuh 4, Wildmutt, Pesto *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Frank Welker - Fred Jones, Scooby Doo, Baby Sylvester, Buttons, Chicken Boo, Hecter the Buldog, Sylvester Jr., Muttley *George Newbern - Superman *Greg Burson - Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Huckleberry Hound, Hong Kong Phooey, Speedy Gonazles, Uncle Pecos *Greg Cipes - Beast Boy, Gus *Greg Eagles - Grim *Grey DeLisle - Daphne Blake, Nazz, Duchess, Frankie Foster, Penelope Pitstop, Jang Keng, May Kanker, Mandy, Bambi, Yumi, Lupe, Joanie Ox *Hynden Walch - Starfire *Janice Kawaye - Ami, Kam, Kim, Tekirai, Gi *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo, Foghorn Leghorn, Butch Cat, Raj, Samson *Jeff Bergman - Fred Flinstone, Barney Rubbles, George Jetson, Michigan J. Frog, Spike Bulldog *Jennifer Hale - Ms. Keane, Billy's Mom, Numbuh 86, Debs *Jennifer Martin - Sara Bellum *Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner, Krypto the Superdog, Rolf, Minotoro, Hunter, Lightning Rodriguez *Jessica Di Cicco - Lola, Marie Kanker, Cindy Slam, Sissi Delmas, La Pinata *Jim Cummings - Tasmanian Devil, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Dastardly, El Haystack Grande *Jim Ward - XLR8 *Joe Alaskey - Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martian, Sylvester The Cat, Tweety Bird, Plucky Duck, Jerry Mouse, Duck Dodgers, Martian Commander *John DiMaggio - The Crusher, Sonic Sumo, Pierre Del Fuego *John Stephenson - Creeper *Kat Cressida - Dee Dee *Kath Soucie - Computer, Dexter's Mom, Lola Bunny, Ray Ray, Sarah *Keith Ferguson - Bloo, Double Ninja Ninja, Snooky Wookums *Keone Young - Kaz *Kevin Conroy - Batman *Khary Payton - Cyborg *Kurtwood Smith - Andy's Dad *Lara Jill Miller - Juniper Lee *Laraine Newman - Lee Kanker *Lauren Tom - Numbuh 3 *Mae Whitman - Little Suzy *Marty Grabstein -Courage *Matt Hill - Ed *Maurice LaMarche - Yosemite Sam, Pepe Le Pew, The Brain, Squit, Principal Pixiefrog *Meagan Smith - Gwen Tennyson *Mindy Cohn - Velma *Mr. Lawrence - Edward *Nancy Sullivan - Andy's Mom *Nika Futterman - Adam Lyon, Margaret Rhino, Mike *Pamela Segall Adlon - Andy Johnson *Paul Eiding - Max Tennyson *Phillip Van Dyke - Tommy *Phil LaMarr - Green Lantern, Jack, Wilt, X5, Bull Sharkowski *Rob Paulsen - Jonny, Buck Tuddrussel, Major Glory, Constantine, Sparky, Yakko Warner, Pinky *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Richard Steven Horvitz - Billy, Grey Matter, Rodney J. Squirrel, El Loco Mosquito *Richard McGonagle - Dr. I.Q. Hi, FourArms *S. Scott Bullock - Francisco of the Forest *Samuel Vincent - Edd *Scott Menville - Robin *Sean Marquette - Mac *Steve Blum - Heatblast, Jamie *Steve Little - Chip, Skip *Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman *Tara Strong - Ben Tennyson, Bubbles, Raven, Perry Plutonium, Terrence, Jimmy *Thea White - Muriel *Tom Kane - Mr. Herriman, Professor Utonium *Tom Kenny - Clam, Eduardo, Jake Spidermonkey, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Mayor of Townsville, Slinkman *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Tress MacNeille - Eustace Bagge's Mom, Kevin, Dot Warner, Babs Bunny, Colleen *Will Friedle - Terry McGinnis, Kevin Whintey *Vanessa Marshall - Irwin, Bull Girl Wrestler Category:Bumpers Category:Cartoon Network Eras Category:Bumpers Category:Cartoon Network Eras Category:Eras